Miracles
by Ying-yang Angel
Summary: Kuroko has another childhood friend along with Ogiwara, who is known as the Angel in America. How will this affect his life and those of the Generation of Miracles? Sorry if the summery sucks.
1. prolouge

Prolouge A miracle might last just a second, but the effects can last forever. It's the butterfly effect. As everyone watched a bright orange ball fall through a red hoop and a white net, the buzzer sounded. A pair of heterochromatic eyes opened wide in a few seconds, all cound left the world save the heavy breathing of the players. The heavy silence was then broken by cries of joy. This is a tale of miracles. This is a story of a rainbow displayed on a backdrop of blue sky. This is a requiem of shadow and light. This is our story, and it starts 6 years before, in a school years in one of the many prefectures of Tokyo, Japan. The place where the miracle starts. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The Miracle Begins**

A fifth grade Kuroko Tetsuya stood the empty schoolyard clutching a bright orange basketball and looking up at a standard 10' tall hoop. Had anyone looked at the yard they might have spotted a flash of orange and sky blue, then dismiss this as a hallucination. Had the person thought it something more than their imagination, they would have noticed that the orange was a ball, and notice that ball seeming move in it's own with that same flash of sky blue following it. If the person had actually watched the ball, then eventually, they would notice the blue haired boy handing the ball. The 10 year old Kuroko Tetsuya was a pale skinned, frail, boy with soft sky blue hair and particularly low presence. Even if you knew he was there, you would forget he was there over a period of time. To most, he was no more than a ghost, floating on the outskirts of their consciousness. But that day, two people managed to spot him. One, a boy the same age with brown hair and a girl the same age as both of them with warm auburn hair. Neither of the watchers saw each other, but both saw the boy playing basketball. They watched him, occasionally losing sight due to his weak presence. He struggled to even dribble properly, and his shot's missed the basket by more than a mile, but his spirit, even when he missed, never faltered. Every time the ball landed in his hands, his smile seemed to get bigger, and he'd just try harder. The pair of observers were simply drawn to this person, like bugs to a lamp or magnets to metal. Eventually, Kuroko realized that he was simply too tired to continue playing and left the court. The 2 observers left soon after, having lost their reason to be there. Even though Kuroko didn't know that these people were watching him, they would eventually become very important to him. A crossing of 3 destinies is the start of the miracle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Friends and Basketball**

**Hey, I'm back with the 2nd chapter after a long break. As said in the last chapter, it took a while to get the story from paper to a doc, so, sorry for the long wait. On the bright side, the chapter is much longer this time, so I hope you like it and a disclaimer, I don't own any aspect of Kuroko no Basuke except for my OC, Oreni Wakana**

* * *

"Hey! Wanna join our game?" the orange-brown haired boy asked Kuroko in the schoolyard the next day.

"Who are you?" Kuroko asked puzzled. Sure he had been watching their pick-up game with some level of interest, but he hadn't thought about joining.

"Ooops! Completely forgot about introductions!" the boy said sticking his hand out to shake. "My name's Ogiwara Shigehiro, but most call me Shige in various forms."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko said, taking the hand and briefly shaking it.

"You too. Anyway, would you like to join the game?" Ogiwara asked with a big smile on his face that made him look like an idiot.

"Sure," Kuroko replied putting down the vanilla milkshake that he was drinking, then walking over to the court.

"That's all you're going to say?! No thank you or anything?!"Ogiwara shouted, running after the blue haired boy, drawing attention to himself from the other boys playing basketball.

""Who are you talking to Shige. You run off saying you've found another player and you come back talking to thin air," one of the boys said.

"Well we always knew that he was insane," another commented.

""He was just here, wait, where is he?" Ogiwara asked(read shouted)looking at the spot he was sure that Kuroko had just been.

"I'm right here," Kuroko stated, making everyone in the immediate vicinity to jump and have simultaneous heart attacks.

"Watch it, you could have killed someone with that party trick," Ogiwara scolded Kuroko after recovering from his near death experience , who just stared at him with a blank look and blue eyes.

"Don't you think that you're over reacting Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko asked with a perfect poker face.

"Urghhh, you're so frustrating!" Ogiwara yelled, trying to pull his hair out in his frustration.

"Shige, are you playing or not?" a boy on the court asked. While Ogiwara had been freaking out about Kuroko's lack of presence, the other players had finished recovering and started lining up for the start to a new game.

"Oh yah," Ogiwara said, forgetting his frustration like magic or just typical basketball idiocy. "Uuuh…..Is it okay if this guy joins as well?"

"Sure," said one boy.

"The guy's like a ghost, but he can't be all that bad," another said looking at Kuroko, sizing him up.

"I'll take those answers as a yes," Ogiwara said, sweat dropping at his friends obscure answers. "Well, let's play Kuroko!"

And with that, Kuroko became a regular member of the group, playing basketball in the schoolyard most days with his newfound friends.

"Boy that game was fun, wasn't it Tsu-chan, wasn't it?" Ogiwara as they walked down the hallway of their school after recess. They had been playing a particularly crazy game that day and both boys were dead tired from their exertion.

"Yes, and Shige-kun proved his idiocy as well, " replied Kuroko in his usual tone of voice.

"Hey!"exclaimed Ogiwara. "It isn't like you haven't ever tripped over the ball!"

"I have yet to do so. Shige-kun's clumsiness is truly astounding," Kuroko commented, setting Ogiwara off.

"Tsu-chan!" Ogiwara exclaimed looking hurt with slight puppy dog eyes.

"Shigehiro, stop that right now," commanded a female voice. Shige looked up to see a familiar face.

"But Wakana-nee," Shige whined looking at his sister with full on puppy dog eyes.

"No way Shige," Wakana said firmly, planting her hands on her hips. Considered one of the beauties of their school, Oreni Wakana with her long auburn hair and startlingly amber eyes was the only person to be able to keep her twin brother, Ogiwara Shigehiro, in line at any given time. Surprisingly, she was on of the few people who could notice Kuroko with absolutely no prompting.

"I still wonder how you put up with him Kuroko," Wakana said to Kuroko completely ignoring Shige.

"I manage, he's actually quite fun to be around," Kuroko responded, causing Shige to hug him.

"I knew you didn't hate me Tsu-chan!" The taller boy cried as he practically strangled the small blue haired boy.

"You're going to kill him with those touchy feely habits," Wakana scolded her brother, prying him off of Kuroko.

"I'll be seeing you later, after piano lessons," Wakana said, leaving the 2 friends to themselves.

"Tsu-chan, Wakana-nee's sooo cold!" Shige cried, which Kuroko ignored.

"Shige, we're going to be late for class," Kuroko said flatly, staring at his friend pointedly. Kuroko could get off early by claiming that the teacher had just missed him when taking role, but Shige was a whole nother story.

"Shit," swore, Shige, grabbing Kuroko's hand and pulling him in a random direction.

"Shige, the classroom is the other direction," Kuroko told his directionally challenged friend, who swore eloquently, then turned the other direction and rushed off.

* * *

**That was a lot longer than I thought** **it would be but, it's okay. Anyway, What do you think about Wakana? I really hope I did a good job characterizing her, but onto other things. For one, full names are in the Japanese format, so last name, then first name. Also, I hcanged a few things, so the prologue and 1st chapter may not matchup to this one. Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**-Angel**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, Angel here. Sorry for not uploading a chapter in a very long time. I have a bunch of this story written out, but school work and other time obligations have been getting in the way. Anyway, Here is miracles chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: The Links of Basketball

"So, what are you doing way out here?" Shigehiro asked his sister who was standing on the sidelines of the basketball court. Usually she'd be practicing her piano and dancing or conversing with the popular crowd.

"Looking to play basketball,"She replied, looking at her brother with piercing look. "Is that a crime for a girl to do all the sudden?"

"N-n-no," He said stuttering at the look his twin had just given him.

"Would you mind if I played"

"S-sure….."

And with that Wakana walked right past Shige taking an empty spot on the court.

"Why does everyone just ignore me after getting permission to play!"Shigehiro yelled to the sky, much to the amusement of all within hearing range, which was everyone on the play yard.

"Because people are smart enough to stay away from you and you're acts of extreme idiocy," Wakana said, causing her twin to start crying.

"Wakana-nee is so mean," he wailed.

"That was rather harsh Wakana-san," Kuroko said, indifferently.

"Not really. That guy needs to take it down a few pegs. The amount of energy he has is really too much for anyone to deal with," Wakana stated nonchalantly.

"You're so mean Wakana-nee!"Ogiwara wailed in his sister's ear, making his presence known.

"Whaa…, What?! Did Ogiwara just turn into Kuroko?"A kid asked, getting the round of laughs that he had aimed for.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro, you are such an idiot. I should kill you for that one,"Wakana yelled at her twin, staring at him with a death glare. Taking a point for once, the poor boy started to run away from his angry twin but was chased high and low until class started, and Wakana gave up her effort to kill Shige for class.

"I love my sister, but damn is she scary and violent at times," Shigehiro said to Kuroko as they made their way to class.

"You really can't blame her," said Kuroko in his regular tone, but it sounded understanding.

"What do you mean Tsu-chan?" Ogiwara asked confused.

"She's the only daughter of the Oreni family and is required to act really politely to most. She is also the top student in the school and is in an accelerated learning program as well as being a genius in both basketball and must feel really pressured, that break-out must have been something like a stress reliever for her," Kuroko explained to his unobservent friend.

"Really?! You realized all this stuff on your own," Shige said shocked and he started to feel very guilty. "I'm her twin and I didn't realize this. Some brother I am."

"Don't worry, most wouldn't, " Kuroko said with sad eyes. "She hides it well."

Ogiwara sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if you are some sort of omniscient god, who cares for people greatly."

"You're just an idiot with an overactive imagination," Kuroko stated coldly, but then smiled softly."But it guess that that's not such a bad thing."

When Wakana showed up sometime the next week to play, Ogiwara gave up his position on the court to give his sister a chance to play. Using his status as referee he made sure that she wouldn't get hurt. Both Wakana and Kuroko noticed this, but said nothing. they let their friend/brother do as he wished, though both were secretly touched by his antics.

The three grew close. Shigehiro and Wakana acted like the siblings that they were unable to be for several years. Kuroko was often the peacekeeper between the 2, and both regarded the frail blue haired boy as a close friend. Shigehiro and Kuroko developed a style of play that they like to call the Sun and Moon, that required close teamwork between the 2. Wakana finally had someone to one talk to as a friend, not because of her heritage, and secondly, who loved basketball as much as she did. It was if they lived in one wonderful dream, everyday worth looking forward to, and with friends to share every good experience with.

But the golden days could only last so long.

**Thanks for Reading. I'll try to update my story more often, but no guaranties. Please review this story since it helps me write more chapters and feel free to request pairings and plot points.**

**See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, Angel here. This was a really long chapter, and a difficult one to write as well. This chapter does contain some spoilers for the original, as well as a lot of my own story added in. I'm planning to do a lot with Akashi's character, as well as Wakana and Shige's. Also, you may notice that I call Ogiwara, Shige in this chapter. This is something that I'm going to start doing from now on as well as shortening the Generation of Miracles to GOM. With that all said and done, here's chapter 3 of Miracles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of it's characters. All I own are the tweeks I make to the plot and the character Oreni Wakana.**

Chapter 3: Tragedy

"What do you mean, you're moving overseas?!" Screeched Shigehiro, causing his friend and sister to cover their ears in pain. It had been a few years and the trio was now in their final year of Elementary School, just about to graduate

"I told you already," Wakana retorted uncovering her ears. "My father has a business opportunity in America, and as it is a long term agreement, he is moving the Oreni side of the family to America."

Kuroko shifted awkwardly.

"I hate to bring this up at a time like this, but I was accepted into Teiko middle school," He said to the confusion of Shigehiro, and shock of Wakana.

"Isn't that the school for the super rich, smart, and talented people?" Shigehiro asked.

"Of course you wouldn't know much about such a prestigious school," Wakana said.

"Well what's wrong about not knowing about some snobby school?" Shige retorted.

"Teiko is arguably the best middle school in Japan. The amount of important figures in society such as politicians and sports players that have come out of that school is astounding. And I could always mention their basketball team which hasn't lost the Winter Cup for 5 years consecutively, " Wakana listed off. "I am thoroughly impressed that Kuroko managed to get into such a good school."

"I'm really lucky to have gotten into such a good school, but is it really worth it?" Kuroko said with sad eyes.

"What do you mean Tsu-chan?" Shigehiro asked. "This is a great opportunity. You can go to this great school, and, hey, you can join that famous basketball team…..."

He trailed off as he saw Kuroko's expression. An expression that showed confusion and pain in an usually blank face. Wakana looked at her friend's face, and sighed

"You don't understand do you, " She said, to which her brother returned with a nod. "Do you remember how I was when I first met Kuroko and how Kuroko was before we met him?"

"Oh….."

That was all that Shigehiro could say. Sure he was glad for Kuroko, but it had been decided a while ago that he would be going to the local middle school. Wakana was going to a fancy private school in America. Kuroko had been the last one to announce which middle school he was going to. None of them were going to the same school, and none of their schools were close enough to make a trip to go and see any of the others.

The three sat together contemplating the reality that they were faced with. As it was now, they wouldn't be seeing each other for 3 years at the very least.

"We'', I must say that I didn't wake up this morning with such a depressing topic on my mind," Shigehiro said trying to break the silence.

"Idiot, can't you tell the mood," Wakana said, voice breaking, half sob, and half laugh. They all just started to laugh. It was less a happy moment, then a memory that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

"I have a deal,"Kuroko said wiping away the tears. "We'll play basketball together again. Shige and I will take our teams to finals, and when Wakana comes back, well play together."

"Yeah, let's do that," Shigehiro said raising his hand in a fist, which Kuroko punched lightly. Wakana smiled and laughed weakly, shaking her head. They would miss these moments.

Soon after, Wakana left for America to start the school year. Moving into middle school in the spring, Kuroko moved apartments and started to go to Teiko, leaving Shigehiro going to their local high school Meiko.

Shigehiro and Kuroko regularly texted each other, finally in the third year of middle school, the first part of the vow the Finals of the Interhigh pitted Teiko Middle School against Meiko Middle School. Thought she had promised to at least try to keep in contact, neither boy head from Wakana for almost all 3 years of middle school.

However a few weeks before the Teiko vs. Meiko game Shige received a text from his sister.

He was at his old desk, making a poor attempt to do his homework when he heard his phone buzz. Picking it up he looked at the screen thinking that it was his captain texting a plead for another extra practice session and promptly dropped the phone in shock. Picking the device up, his hands slightly shaking, to make sure that he wasn't dreaming he looked at the screen once again and saw the name on the display, Ogiwara Wakana. Quickly unlocking his screen he read the text.

_Heard the news. Coming back to Japan to watch your game._

_See you later!_

Half the neighborhood heard Shige's whoop of joy, and Kuroko woke up the next morning to the news, to which he smiled at.

The two became driven.

Ogiwara practiced as much as was humanly possible. His captain and coach had to remind him that if he practiced too much, he'd be too tired to play in the upcoming game. The orange haired boy did start to go easier on himself but he still did his best to improve with the little time he had left.

Kuroko did the same in his own way. He practiced his passes with the 2nd and 3rd string players and did more dribbling and shooting drills. The rest of the Generation of Miracles looked down at the blue haired boy's extra effort. A few wondered where the sudden drive came from, but most ignored the seemingly weakest member of the team.

The day of the game, the game before Teiko was to play Shige waited outside. With Meiko's position in the finals secured, he looked for his sister.

"Looking in the wrong direction idiot" a voice said from behind him. turning around he saw a familiar shade of auburn.

"Wakana-nee!" Shige shouted, prompting his sister to slap him.

"You're too loud," She said scowling. " Kuroko was hit in the head by a desperate player. You should probably go and see him."

"What?! How'd you know that?"

Wakana sighed. "I came early to see you guys play."

Shige looked offended. "And you didn't come to say hi."

"It was supposed to be a surprise idiot. I was going to surprise the both of you after the game, but then as I was watching Kuroko's, he was injured, and it's not like I can just walk up to the recovery room," she said, looking ready to hit her twin.

"Why?"

This time she actually hit him.

"My cousin Ryota is on Teiko's team, and I really don't want to see him right now," she said. "Any way, I think that Kuroko would like to see you there when he wakes up, even if he worries himself to death."

She walked away towards the stadium, and after a few seconds, Shige ran in the same direction, heading straight towards the infirmary.

Arriving at the door he spotted a shorter red haired boy exiting the infirmary. Seeing Shige in the hallway he asked,"Do you know Tetsuya?"

Shige just started at the shorter boy.

"How do you know Kuroko?," he asked looking the boy straight in the eyes, which he now realized were different colors, one red and the other a golden yellow.

"How do I know Tetsuya you ask," the boy said smiling. "I'm his basketball captain, Akashi Seijuurou. It would be bad manners to not know the names of the people on my team."

"I could care less, how's Kuroko?" He asked, liking Akashi less and less the more he spoke to Teiko's captain.

"It doesn't matter, he won't suffer any long term effects from the injury," Akashi told Shige nonchalantly. "He won't be in the game, and you won't be able to see him. The only reason I was able to get Momoi in was my influence and the fact that she's our manager and I had to check in on my player, it's an obligation."

Shige was simply boiling with anger,but didn't want to get kicked out of the tournament for socking a player on the opposing team.

"Thanks, tell Kuroko to get better soon," he said between gritted teeth, and walked off to meet his team before the game.

The game went horribly. The Generation of Miracles were just too strong to beat. Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, and Kise were making shots at their own pace with nothing the Mieko players could do to stop them and they were only able to get a few baskets in due to Murasakibara's extreme laziness.

It was nearing the end of the 4th quarter and the score was 111 to 9. Meiko's players were all exhausted and beat while the GOM just looked bored.

"There's just no way that we can beat them at this point," the captain said panting heavily.

"Now way! I know we can't win, but we've got a few seconds, we can still score 1 more basket," Shige said, his eyes were pained, but he smiled never the less he held the ball ready for another attempt. His teammates smiled weakly, and the whole team took off running. Shige had managed to rush past Aomine and shoot, just to miss.

"Hey," said Aomine. "It's rare for me to deliberately let you pass. You could have at least scored. Murasakibara…."

"Understood….," the purple haired giant, jumping and scoring on his own basket. Everyone not on Teiko wondered why the GOM would score on their own net. Ogiwara thought it and it seemed really strange, until he heard Aomine and Kise speak.

"Seriously, I wanted to help you out so you'd look better… but well. Look at them." Said Aomie as he walked past.

"We've managed to achieve our goal anyway," said Kise following after the tanned player. Looking at the scoreboard, Shige's heart dropped, and his eyes opened wide in shock as he looked at the scoreboard full of ones.

_They set up this game,_ Shige realized as he put all of the pieces together in his head. _This game was nothing to them. Everything that we accomplished was just for this?_

Shige couldn't believe that anyone would sink so low to do that. Even worse, he knew his sister who had been watching had seen the game had probably seen the plan from the start of the game. He had made his sister worry, lost in the most humiliating way possible, and hadn't been able to keep his promise to Kuroko. He could feel something breaking inside.

"Ogiwara!" he heard. Turning his head he saw Kuroko, his eyes wide and desperate just looking to see if his friend was okay. That his teammates hadn't done something horrible

"Kuroko..."

That's all that he could say. He wasn't sure what his face looked like, but inside he was just so hurt. The words just wouldn't come out. Even as Teiko's victory was announced, the whole of the Meiko team just stood there, broken. And the more Shige looked at Kuroko, he wondered how the other boy could be so strong to have teammates as heartless as the GOM.

Shige watched as Kuroko's lips moved, and then the blue haired boy started to cry. Shige could only stare, not able to move from the spot where he stood.

"Shige! Kuroko!" Wakana yelled, as she jumped on to the court, not caring at that moment about regulations. She just had to get to her brother and friend. A ref came to stop her, but she just ducked under his hand and kept on running. She had never seen her brother so destroyed, or her friend show so much emotion, thought she took no happiness in this fact.

Another ref intercepted her and said firmly, "Mam, I must ask you to leave ,the court until after the final line-up."

Wakana stared at the man for a moment.

"My brother is standing there crying, and you expect me to walk away. With all due respect, are you insane?" And with that harsh statement she made her way over to her crying twin who had collapsed onto his knees.

"Shige,"Wakana said putting a hand on her brother's back. "Shige?!"

Looking up, she saw Kuroko again. Should she had not know Kuroko's age, she would have mistook him for a lost child. So she slung one of her brother's arms over her shoulders and slowly hauled the both of them over to where Kuroko knelt crying.

"He's my responsibility. Take your brother and leave," said Akashi as Wakana approached Kuroko.

"And you've just done such a good job taking care of him," Wakana said, attempting to move around Akashi, in no mood to be opposed.

"You don't seem to be getting what I'm trying to tell you. Leave," Akashi said moving to stop her. He stared down at the auburn haired girl hold their opponent up and looked her directly in the eyes. She just glared back at him. Unusual. Most who he glared at became scared of him, or at the very least were intimidated.

Wakana stared down the monster. He was obviously trying to intimidate her, but she was ready to blow, and no short red head was going to stop her from comforting her friend. Using her free hand she whacked Akashi, sending him onto the floor before walking over to Kuroko. She held out her hand.

"Sorry I didn't show up earlier," She panted. She hadn't realized how heavy Shige had gotten. Kuroko stared up at his panting friend, his watery blue eyes widening in shock.

"Wakana?" He choked out.

"I guess my surprise worked?" She said grinning.

"What did you do?" Akashi roared grabbing Wakana's shoulder, spinning her around and forcing her to drop Shige one the ground. The brown haired boy just lay there, still in shock.

Akashi's red and gold eyes were glowing dangerously. He was livid. This girl who was the sister of a loser come and oppose him to the point of daring to injure him. He was absolue. There was no one who could compare to his perfection. Even now she looked angry and annoyed instead of afraid.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked him. There was nothing wrong with him. He was perfection. He was always right. How could she doubt that.

"I always win, therefore I am always right," he told her with absolute certainty. "You should do as I say."

"Do you really believe that ?" Wakana asked Teiko's captain.

"Of course, everything I say must be the truth since I always win," he said. she just looked at him sadly.

"If you true believe that, then think about this. History may be written by the victors, but those who look at the facts, those that were forgotten might have been the right ones."

And with that statement, she corralled her brother and Kuroko to get up, and she left.

"How? Why?" Kuroko stuttered as soon as they had left the arena.

"I'm coming back to Japan for high school, I thought that I should come early. As for the why, you really should know that one," Wakana said. "I came to see you and Shige play."

"I can't," Kuroko said voice breaking.

"What do you mean?"

"Sis, I can't either," Shige said from where Wakana had set him on a bench.

"What can't the two of you do?" Wakana asked. eyes concerned.

"Play," Kuroko said blankly. Wakana's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"How can't the two of you play basketball? I've never met a pair who loved itl more," Wakana nearly shouted.

"No, I kind of hate it," Kuroko said looking away, unable to look in his friend's eyes.

Silence. Wakana just didn't know what to say. Ture the pair of them looked defeated, but this was something different.

"Sis it's true. I just don't see how I'm going to hold a basketball again,"Shige said looking at his hands with a sad expression. Wakana looked more and more horrified as it dawned upon her that her brother and her friend really couldn't bear to play any more.

Kuroko turned his head back in Wakana's direction and saw his friend cry for the first time. Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall, but her face showed a variety of emotions. One was hurt, which tore Kuroko's heart to pieces, but the other was rage. She was angry. It was his fault that she had to be strong for Shige and him. It was his fault that the GOM had gone down such a dark path.

"I'm going to kill that red runt," Wakana said, standing up. She started walking back to the arena when she heard fast footsteps fading. Turning around she saw Kuroko running away.

She couldn't decide. Should she go after her friend or give the people who had hurt a piece of her mind. It wasn't until she felt her brother's hand on her shoulder did she stop contemplating.

"Sis, let's just go home," Shige said. He knew the struggle that his sister was going through, but there was nothing that she could do. She grumbled, but grabbed his hand and let him lead her off to Meiko's locker rooms.

Both siblings knew that it wasn't over, but there was nothing to be done. Shortly after, Shige decided to change schools for the last few months of school so that he wouldn't face his teammates. Wakana attended the same school that Shige had transferred to and dragged him to the high school she had chosen, Serin, for the amazing sense of team that they had shown in the Inter High. Unknown to her, Kuroko had chosen that school as well for similar reasons.

**And that's it. Time to begin where the manga starts. I'm trying to keep the story the same as it was in the manga, but with my own spin on it, so forgive me if uploads take a while. Thanks for reading and please review. You comments and criticisms are always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: I am Kuroko

**Now to start where the manga starts off. Sorry to for the long upload time. I'm having to get down and dirty with the details for character introduction and the way I want the story to be written, so please bear with me. Anyway, enough apologetic rambling and on to the story.**

It was the beginning of the school year and new students were pouring in through the gates of Seirin High school. Tables were set up along every walkway advertizing various clubs, and event known as the Club Festival. A yearly tradition to encourage freshmen to enroll in clubs as soon as possible.

In this confusion Wakana and Shige walked, inching their way forward through the crowd.

"So this is Seirin? It looks really clean and new," Ogiwara commented looking around . They weren't moving anywhere anytime soon, so he might as well examine their school for the next 3 years.

"This school is only 1 year old, of course it looks new," Wakana said skathingly. Honestly, he hadn't done any research about the school?

"Are you trying to make me sound like an idiot?" Shige exclaimed pouting slightly.

"You are an idiot," Wakana said forging ahead through the crowd

"Hey!" shouted Ogiwara hurrying after his sister, pushing people to the side and apologizing as he went. "I'm am not!"

"I'd beg to differ," Wakana said ducking under the arms of a guy who was trying to windmill his way through the crowd.

"Oh come on," Ogiwara said before being hit by the same guy. "Watch where you're swinging your arms."

"My point exactly," Wakana said looking back at her brother who glared at her. This bickering continued as the made their way through the crowd towards their destination.

Aida Riko sighed. The freshmen were really something this year. There was the red headed giant Kagami Taiga who had trained in America of all places, and this Kuroko Tetsuya person, who had been a member of Teiko Middle School in the years of the GOM. Now these two wanted to join.

"So, you 2 are interested in joining the basketball team." Riko asked the pair, one, a boy with brown hair, and the other, a girl with auburn hair.

"Yup," said the boy. The two had come up to the table bickering, but had stopped and greeted her and the team's captain , Hyuga, politely after he had yelled at the pair.

"Okay then, just fill out these sheets and show up at the gym later today," Riko instructed as she handed the forms over with some pens.

After they had finished filling in the forms and handed them back, Riko looked over them and started.

"Wait, you can't touch the ball for very long?" she asked the boy she now knew as Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" he asked.

"Not really, but this is a basketball team," Riko said hesitantly.

"Don't worry," Shige said with a smile. "I'm starting to work around it."

"And we're going to have to get special permission to let you join as a player since this is a boys basketball team,so I'll put you down as manager for now okay?" Riko said to the girl, Oreni-Ogiwara Wakana.

"It's fine. I actually rather expected for this to happen," Wakana said standing up to leave.

"Bye!" said Shige cheerfully before running of his sister following him at a much slower pace. This year was really going to be something.

"Hello, I am the boy's basketball coach, Aida Riko," Riko stated, much to the shock of many of the freshmen.

"What?!"

"Isn't that older guy the coach?"

"No that's our adviser Takeda," Riko said gesturing towards an elderly man sitting on the courtside benches. "Now, all you boys take your shirts off."

The gym as dead silent as the boys look in that information. Their jaws dropped as they process the information and realized what they had to do. The sound of shirts hitting the ground sounded and soon Riko was looking at a line of shirtless boys. She then proceeded to walk down the line criticizing people about various aspects of their physical fitness getting every problem right much to the surprise of the freshmen.

"How does she know about all of this stuff," a freshmen asked as he was told to stretch after he finished showering.

"She's not the coach for nothing ," Hyuga said. "Her dad's a physical trainer and she's been helping him since she was very young. After helping out so much, she can now see your numbers by just looking at you."

"Hey coach, I'm getting chilly over here," Shouted Shige, overexpressing with fake shivering.

"Be patient," Wakana snapped at him. She had been standing behind the boys doing her schoolwork while she was unable to play. She watched as Riko openly stared at Kagami. The boy obviously had a lot of muscle and had been playing basketball for a while. He looked kind of familiar too.

"Where's Kuroko?," Riko asked as she finished evaluating Shige and the rest of the boys put on their shirts. Shige and Wakana looked up expectantly as their heared their friend's surname. "They turned in an sign up sheet and they haven't turned up."

"I'm Kuroko," Kuroko said blankly. He was standing not 3 inches in front of Riko and looking her straight in the eyes. Riko jumped back in surprise.

"Where'd you come from?" she screeched.

"I was here the entire time," Kuroko said in the same toneless voice.

"Come on Kuroko, you know that people aren't used to you," Shige said. "I didn't even know that you were here."

"Why are you here?" Kuroko said, is blank voice not expressing the shock that he was feeling.

"I'm wounded, you thought that I would pass the entrance exam didn't you," Ogiwara said while clutching his chest dramatically with his spare hand.

"I dragged him here," Wakana said glaring at her twin. "It was my decision to come to Seirin."

"Is that why he signed up for the basketball team?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes," Wakana replied. "I pressured him into it."

"You're as bad as my old captain when it comes to manipulating people," Kuroko said staring at his childhood friend with unforgiving eyes.

"I don't manipulate, I tell people everything and make a convincing argument for them to agree. That's convincing, not manipulation."

"Same thing."

"Is not."

"How were you here the whole time," Riko managed to gasp out interrupting the pair's argument. "Nevermind just take your shirt off."

"But I just put it back on," Kuroko said, but complied. Riko squinted at the blue haired boys body before instructing him to put his shirt back on. She then dismissed all of the players before letting a thoughtful expression cross her face.

Kuroko's numbers we pitifully low. A member of the first string in the same year of the GOM should have quite high numbers to be able to compete with other schools, and even other players on the first string with Teiko's mentality. So how could such a physically weak person be valued with the GOM especially with his height. Kuroko was just slightly taller than her when most of the other players towered over her petite frame.

Kagami Taiga looked around to find a seat at his favorite burger place, Maji Burger. His hand held a tray with a small mountain of burgers piled on it that was attracting much attention. Finding a seat near the window he sat down, unwrapped one of his burgers, and took a bite.

_The Generation of Miracles...If it's these guys than maybe,_ he thought looking across the table to see Kuroko sitting there sipping a milkshake.

"Gwoh!" Kagami sputtered nearly spitting out his bite.

"Hello, you're still growing up, right?" Kuroko asked, sipping his drink.

"Where from….wait, what are you doing here?" Kagami yelled pulling back in suprise.

"I was sitting here from the beginning. Just watching people."

_This person was from the best of Japan,_ Kagami thought starting at Kuroko with an expression of shock on his face. _Wait, watching people?_

"Tag along with me after I finish these," Kagami told Kuroko before digging into his meal with the vigor of the feline that he was named after.

"Just what the hell are you hiding?!" Kagami asked standing under the basket of a street ball court. Kuroko just looked puzzled. Kagami rubbed his head and sighed.

"I was in America until the second year of middle school. I was really shocked when I came to Japan. The level is just too low," Kagami explained. "What I'm looking for is not playing basketball for fun. I want matches that make my blood boil at full strength."

"If you can't find that kind of game in Japan, you obviously aren't looking hard enough," a voice retorted. Wakana walked onto the court still wearing her school uniform.

"Whatever," Kagami said dismissing the girl. "Anyway I hear a nice thing seems that there are some strong guys called the "Generation of Miracles" in our year. You in that team right. "

Kagami took step forward and passed Kuroko a basketball before continuing.

"I can guess the strength of an opponent to some extent too. It's like strong guys have a peculiar smell about them. …. But you're weird. Even though you should reek of weakness...you don't smell like anything at all. Your odorless. I want to see it for myself! You from the Generation of Miracles, What kind of guy are you?"

A crazed grin crossed his face. Wakana just sighed.

"Do what you want," she said plopping down on a courtside bench. There was no use talking to basketball idiots.

"... What a coincidence. I was thinking of playing against you as well, one-on-one," Kuroko said ditching his jacket and throwing it off to the side. Wakana facepalmed. She would never get boys urge to compete with one another.

Kagami quickly dominated the one-on-one. Kuroko couldn't shoot, his dribbling was mediocre at best, he couldn't guard, and it was pitifully easy to steal the ball from him.

_He….He….He's desperately weak!,_ Kagami thought as he slapped the ball out of Kuroko's hands once again. _Even with that body size, there are guys who became first-class players due to their skills. But that guy, his dribbles and shots are that of an amature, and nothing else about his is redeeming! He's not even worth playing against._

"Don't mess with me! Did you hear what I said!?" Kagami roared. "You're overestimating yourself if you think that you can win against me like that." _To think that you left such a nice impression when you challenged me._

"Of course," Kuroko said with absolute certainty. "Isn't Kagami obviously the strongest?"

Wakana burst out in hysterical laughter. The situation was hilarious. Kagami was so stupid. How could he not see how small and thin Kuroko. It had never really been a challenge. Kuroko had just been testing to see Kagami's potential, and the redhead had only just realized that the challenged hadn't been a particularly serious one. Kagami glared at the pair with all of his might.

"Are you guys trying to pick a fight or something?" The tall boy growled. "What's your goal?"

"I wanted to see Kagami-kun's strength directly. Your dunks too."

"Huh," Kagami said triggering another set of giggles from Wakana. His expression! Just the perfect mix of surprised and outraged.

_Is this guy making fun of me? Geez what the hell am I doing. This guy is so weak that he doesn't even have a scent,_ Kagami thought grabbing his school jacket from where he had discarded it earlier.

"Errr.." Kuroko said uncertain of what to say. He seemed to have offended the red haired male.

"It's alright already," Kagami said moving to leave. "I'm not interested in weak guys…..I'll give you one last piece of advice."

He looked Kuroko in the eyes and said with absolute certainty.

"It's better if you give up at basketball. No matter what beautiful things you can say about effort, it's a fact that you need talent in today's society. You have no talent for basketball."

Kuroko's eyes were shadowed by his hair. Wakana looked at Kagami with dark eyes. Kagami was treading on dangerous grounds.

"I have to say no to that," Kuroko said slowly. "To begin, I love basketball. On top of that….it's a matter of point of view. I do not care who is the strongest."

Kuroko's bright blue eyes stared straight into Kagami's dark red ones. Kagami was taken aback.

"What did you…?!" Kagami started.

"I'm different from you," Kuroko continued. "I'm a shadow"

Kagami stared at the smaller boy and then at the orange haired girl incredulously.

"Is this guy serious?" he asked, his eyebrow sneaking closer and closer to his hairline.

"Well, you tell me," Wakana said smirking. Kagami looked around, but Kuroko had disappeared.

"What kind of crazy world is this," he wondered, looking at the long abandoned basketball.

The next day….

"Since we can't go out for road work, we still have time left in our training. What should we do coach?" Hyuga asked looking out at the pouring rain pelting down, soaking the world.

_Well, I've wanted to see the freshmen..,_ Riko thought, but out loud she muttered. "It may be a good opportunity."

"Let's have a 5 v. 5 mini-game with the freshmen against the second years," Riko yelled to the team.

"A game with the Senpai, that means," a freshmen said, sweating a bit.

"Remember what they told us last year," another said."Last year the senpai got to the Final leagues with only freshmen."

"Seriously?!"

"That's completely out of the ordinary!"

Riko grined. "_Well. I wonder how good our rookies are..._"

Kagami clenched his teeth and smiled.

"It's not the time to be scared. Of course it's better if the opponents are strong rather that weak!" he said, preparing himself for the game. "Let's go!"

Wakana sighed and Shige responded with a loud whoop. He quickly shut up as the players lined up for

The game started with Kagami jumping for the freshmen, which he won and quickly scored with a dunk.

"Whaaaa, what was with that dunk?" Someone yelled.

"Awsome!"

Riko's eyes widened in shock. "_It's more than I could have ever imagined! With that yet unpolished sense of play and destructive power!_"

"Hey, that's insane," Hyuga said wiping his face with the front of his shirt. "_His fire power is seriously that of a monster.._"

"The freshman are in the lead!" a upperclassman yelled in shock.

"But, well, it's only Kagami scoring"

Rather than being pleased at the fact that he was quite obviously the best player, Kagami just looked pissed off. A upperclassman smacked the ball from out of Kuroko's hands, then took off towards the basket. Kuroko followed him with the same blank expression.

"The body was stolen! From this guy again! Focus!" Someone yelled.

"_Compared to the big things he said, he's just a shitty player,_" Kagami thought, looking at the blue haired boy."_Guys who talk big despite being small fries….._"

"Piss me off," Kagami yelled as he slammed a dunk into the net. This statement made no sense, but no one was paying attention to his ramblings.

"So high," an upperclassman exclaimed. "They can't stop Kagami at all."

"We can't let it go that way," Hyuuga said, sweating a bit. "It think it's about time we calm you down."

Kagami made to head to the basket again only to be blocked by 3 players.

"3 guys?!" Kagami said questioningly. He then passed the ball, but only one player left, leaving Kagami thoroughly marked.

"If they go that far Kagami..," A observer said looking wide eyed at the court."On top of that, he still has two guys on him. They don't feel like letting him touch the ball at all!"

With Kagami otherwise occupied, the upperclassmen made quick work of the rest of the team and quickly scored several times leaving the score at 15(freshmen), 31(upperclassmen).

"They're really strong after all," A member of the freshmen huffed holding the ball.

"Actually, there was no way for us to win from the start..," another said, worn out by the level of the play.

"It's enough already."

Kagami would have none of it.

"Enough already? What's the hell with that!" he bellowed into his teammate's face while holding the guy up by the front of his jersey.

"Please calm down," Kuroko said, kicking Kagami in the back of the leg, causing him to start and drop the player. Wakana sighed.

"Straightforward as always aren't you, Tsu-chan," Shige said doubled over in laughter. The rest of the freshmen froze in fear as Kagami turned to face the 2 who had dared interrupt him in his rage.

"You bastards..." Kagami growled through his teeth, murder in his eyes.

"It seems like there's a dispute," an upperclassman said , watching Kagami go to town on Kuroko and Shige, while the rest of the freshmen tried to prevent him from committing murder.

"Kuroko, now that I think about it, he was there too," another upperclassman said.

"_Even I, the Referee, forgot him at some point.. _" Riko thought before realizing what she had just thought. "_Huh? Seriously, since when?!... It can't be..!_"

"Why don't you 2 play?"Kuroko asked his childhood friends. "You have to be more reasonable than this idiot."

"I don't see why not, will you let us on the court?"Wakana said asking the other freshmen that had given up. They nodded and Wakana tied her long hair in a ponytail, while her brother shivered nervously.

"Are you sure about me playing sis," he nearly squealed.

"You'll be fine 'Lionheart'," Wakana sighed walking with confidence onto the court, Kuroko following her, followed by Kagami, Shige, and the last freshman.

"Excuse me, could you pass to me the ball?" Kuroko asked the freshman.

"Huh?" the boy stuttered, remembering the blue haired boy's performance in the previously.

"3 minutes left. Do your best!" Someone yelled.

"_But it's not like you can do anything even if you get it? At least don't lose it.._" The freshman thought as he passed the ball. Kuroko dribbled the ball for a few seconds, and Riko got a strange feeling.

"_What is this uncomfortable feeling? Could it be, something unthinkable is about to happen?!_" Riko thought as Kuroko's eyes settled into a terrifyingly blank expression.

To the player trailing Kuroko, it as if the ball had disappeared out of the smaller boy's hands and the next, the ball was in the the hands of Shige, who quickly put in a shot off the backboard. Confusion stuck the court with player trying to figure what had just occured.

"I-i-it's in. How did he get that pass through just now?" Someone exclaimed.

"I don't know. I didn't see!"

And they didn't ever see. Over the course of the time needed to score several baskets, Kuroko executed his pass several times, much to the confusion of most everyone.

"How does he do that," A spare player shouted. "Before you even notice, the pass goes through and they score!"

"_Could it be, that he's using his unusual lack of presence to relay passes?!_" Riko thought, stunned at the petite player's usage of his unique trait."_On top of that the time he has the ball is extremely short_."

Riko started at a revelation "_...Then, it can't be that this guy….he's already hard to notice, he's making himself even more invisible._"

"That's quite the hat trick you've picked up," Shige said flashing one of his signature bright smiles at Kuroko. "Though it was to be expected."

"_Misdirection, he's using that magic like technique to fool the senses of his opponent,_" Riko thought analyzing this new play style. "_Using misdirection, he leads the opponent to think not him, but another player will get the ball. In other words, instead of saying that he is 'invisible' during matches, you can say that he is encouraging them to focus on other players._"

"_This is Kuroko's..._" Kagami thought, staring shocked at the smaller boy. To think that he had written him off as useless. Wakana smirked as she received one of Kuroko's passes, shooting it into the basket.

"_The former regular of Teiko Middle School who specialized in relaying passes without being seen!_" Riko thought, whistle falling out of her mouth in shock. "_I hear the rumor, but to think he really exists. The Phantom 6th player of the Generation of Miracles!_"

"Ah," Kagami breathed out a sigh as one of Kuroko's passes fell into his hands.

"_Damn, we were too focused on Kuroko's passes!_"Hyuuga thought in alarm as Kagami took a shot.

"Hey Kagami," Shige shouted out at Kagami. "Nice shot."

"I can't believe it," one of the freshmen who had given up said. "There's only one point of difference!"

"Damn," Hyuuga said, holding his mark."Each of them would be bothersome one their own, but together..."

"Tch," an upperclassman grunted and passed the ball.

"Idiot!" Hyuuga yelled at him as Wakana appeared in the boy's field of vision, slapping the ball towards Kuroko, who grabbed it and dribbled towards the basket.

"Whoooooooooooo."

"Go Kuroko," Someone yelled as the boy made his way over to the basket. Kuroko revved up for a shot, jumped for a layup, and the ball fell short after bouncing off the underside of the rim. The team was in a state of shock. How could someone miss a shot like that with 99% success rate and with no one on him. Luckily for him, there was backup.

"This is why weak guys piss me off!" Kagami roared as he grabbed the ball in mid air and dunked it, the ball rebounding of the wooden court with a satisfying thud. "Score properly, idiot!"

Kuroko smiled softly.

"Whhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," a scream resonated through the air."The freshmen WON?!"

Hyuuga laughed weakly. "Those guys…._Well, as allies they'll be reliable._"

Later that night….

Kagami stared at the person sitting at the same table as him with an expression somewhere between angry and confused.

"Why are you here again?" he asked the person.

"You are the person who came and sat at my table," Kuroko respond sipping from the straw in his drink. "And it's because I like the vanilla shake here."

"Go sit elsewhere."

"No"

"Don't go and think that we're friends now..."

"Like I said, I was sitting here first."

"What is this a lover's spat?," Shige interrupted their bickering. Kagami looked at Shige like he wanted to hurt him.

"Hey Wakana, I found them," Shige yelled to the crowd behind him. Wakana soon appeared to stand at the table along side her twin.

"What are we a circus act now," Kagami said exasperated. He then tossed Kuroko one one burger off his mountain. Kuroko stared at him with questioning eyes. Kagami twitched.

"I'm giving you one, you can't live of just those milkshakes," Kagami said pointing out his lack of food. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still not interested in weak guys, but I'll acknowledge that you're one piece of that."

"Thank you," Kuroko said, before digging into the burger. To the side Shige started to die of laughter, and while Wakana managed to keep a straight face, it was clear that she was struggling not to laugh as well. Kagami's head went red, sending Shige into new waves of laughter.

"Look... at how….. embarrassed he is," Shige gasped between bouts of laughter.

"I see, I see," Wakana said, smiling and fighting down chuckles. Kagami put his head down and finished his meal. Afterwards the quartet walked out of Maji Burger together.

"Hey," Kagami said suddenly, the other members of the group looking towards him. "How strong is the 'Generation of Miracles'?"

Kuroko looked at him with blank eyes, not quite getting the question, Wakana tembled with rage, and Shige looked at the ground and stopped walking. The whole group stopped walking and Kagami oblivious to Shige's troubles continued on.

"Say if I were to go up against them now. How would I do?" he asked. Looking back at the other three he was shocked to see Shige and Wakana quaking. Kuroko stared him straight in the eyes and responded, "You would be killed instantly."

"Can't you say that in a nicer way," Kagami said grumpily.

"Well maybe you've just got a thick skull. Someone like you would never understand the power of the 'Generation of Miracles'."

Kagami looked and saw Shige staring at him with something different from anything he had seen in the other teen's eyes so far.

"To ask how strong they are, where have you been?! You did go to middle school in Japan and played on your school team? How could you not know about them?"

Kagami backed up from the brown haired boy. "A fool like you could never even touch them." and with that Shige ran away.

"Shige!" Wakana yelled, and took off after him. Kagami watched the siblings go with an expression of shock and confusion painting his features. Kuroko sighed.

"The 'Generation of Miracles' is a team of geniuses, and on top of that, all 5 geniuses have joined verten schools this year. There is no doubt that one of them will stand on the top this year," Kuroko explained to Kagami.

"Well, then I don't see why Ogiwara is so opposed to the idea of facing them. I've decided. I'm going to bring all of these guys down and become the #1 in Japan! I'm burning with excitement," Kagami said,a feral smile crossing his face.

"I think that that's imposible,"Kuroko said, sipping his milkshake.

"Hey!"

"I don't know about the potential of your abilities, but with your current level, you can't hold a candle to anyone of them," Kuroko said, being completely honest."It's impossible alone."

Kuroko paused and looked at Kagami's looming figure.

"That's why I've decided as well," he continued. "I'm a shadow, a supporting actor, but as the shadow of the main actor, I will make you, the light, the number 1 in Japan."

"HA," Kagami laughed. "Nice words. Just do what you want."

"I'll do my best."

"By the way..."

"Yes?"

"What does Shige have against the 'Generation of Miracles'?"

Kuroko sighed again. This guy really liked to poke at sore points, didn't he.

"Shige-kun has a history with the 'Generation of Miracles', and let's leave it at that."

"Okay…..."

Tha pair stood there in awkward silence.

"Well, see you latter."

"Yes, see you later."

**And Done. Finally. That. Took .Sooooooooo. Long.**

**But that was not the problem. At this point I have to go back and go through the manga and make sure that the events match up roughly. I plan for this story to not veer too far from the canon storyline, but with some of my own plot point in there. I hope that is agreeable. Oh, and something that I wanted to mention, I don't usually write romance, but if there is a ship that you feel must absolutely happen, review or PM me about it, and if enough people request it, I will find a way to squeeze it. Again, sorry about the long upload. Angel Here.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Everyone counts and is huge help to my ability to write a fulfilling story.**


End file.
